


[Podfic] rinse and repeat (the Ars latet arte remix) - written by hopeisathreat

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, Canon Elements, Drama, Gods, Happy Ending, Hate Crime, Historical AU, Historical References, Homophobia, M/M, Major Character Death(s), Modern AU, Music, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, Reincarnation, Violence, War, canon AU, different settings, repeated major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through one godly script of three acts and sixteen lifetimes, Merlin and Arthur have always paid for their love with death. In their last, Arthur learns to be selfish.</p><p> </p><p>  <b>features bravenclawesome singing "Fields of Gold" by Eva Cassidy.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] rinse and repeat (the Ars latet arte remix) - written by hopeisathreat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rinse and repeat (the Ars latet arte remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460329) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> This podfic was created for hopeisathreat, whose birthday is today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!
> 
> Her enchanting story totally messed with my feels and filled me with the desire to turn her work of art into a podfic. Listeners, please don't be scared off by the tags, I promise this is worth your while.
> 
> I poured out my feels into this podfic, to the point where I actually cried during recording - you can hear it in the bit where Merlin keeps repeating Arthur's name over and over. Honest to God, I had actual tears running down my face. The sound effects for the gods were fun to do, as was trying to talk like a dying person. Hopefully you'll be able to differentiate between Merlin and Arthur's voices - I tried my best!

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome

music: _Fields of Gold_ by Eva Cassidy (originally by Sting)

**Duration:** 2:39:02

**Size:** 77.8 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/2ao87apclsm0461/rinse_and_repeat_\(the_Ars_latet_arte_remix\).mp3) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EJN9SPepBhY&list=PLiltQy11DH1Lq1oLPvRBUm_gCckDtbU52&index=2) or as a zip file from the [audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/282014072609.zip)  


**EXTRAS:**

**bravenclawesome singing a short extract from the song "Fields of Gold" by Eva Cassidy:**

Direct download/streaming at these links:  
[Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tgadfdwycbacg01/fields+of+gold.mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/bravenclawesome/fields-of-gold)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
